2 Little Children from Spain
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: It's The Day of the Dead in Spain and Cole and Crystal are out to celebrate. (SUPER special story! Please read)


**OMG! THIS DAY HAS COME! I'M FREAKING OUT! Ok Fangirl, calm down. *Takes deep breaths*. You need to start.**

 **Hey y'alls! If you were wondering why I was freaking out…well…IT'S MY 1-YEAR ANERVERSARY! I know it my not be a big deal to some but to me, it's the world so I just want to say thank you. Thank you to the people who have been reading my stories since day 1. Thank you to everyone who has ever followed, favourite or both any of my stories. Thank you to anyone who have followed or favourited me as an author. Thank you to anyone has read my stories or gave them a quick glance. Thank you everyone and thank you FFN otherwise none of this would be possible. Thank you.**

 **Ok. Enough of the sappy stuff (even if this is 1 of the biggest days of my life). Y'alls are here for a story and here it is. (Please note. This off my 1** **st** **ever fanfic 'The Pink Sister' (which heavily needs an update I know, I'm trying) so I'll fill you guys who haven't read it in (or you can go read it if you want)). Sorry if this is bad, I've been EXTREMALLY busy with schoolwork and only got today, yesterday and the day before to work on this (and is also a day late). I've tried to research Day of the Dead for this but ran out of time so I hope I didn't offend of get anything wrong and if I did, I'm SO sorry (translated by Goggle translate). Enjoy…and thank you again!**

Crystal opened her bright blue eyes as she realised what day it was,

"¡Es El Dia de los Muertos! (It's The Day of the Dead!)" Crystal exclaimed as she jumped out of bed and ran down the hall, long blond hair flowing behind her as she ran. Crystal ran into her brother's room, "¡Despierta! ¡Es el día de los muertos! (Wake up! It's Day of the Dead!)" Crystal shouted as she shook Cole. Cole opened his eyes a bit to see his 5 year old sister,

"Vuelve a dormir. Las actividades no comienzan hasta esta noche. (Go back to sleep. The activities don't start until tonight.)" Cole replied as he rolled over to go back to sleep. Crystal frowned at the 6 year old boy before her,

"¡COLE DESPERTAR! (COLE WAKE UP!)" Crystal shouted as she started to jump on Cole's bed,

"¡Bien estoy arriba! (Fine I'm up!)" Cole snapped, but Crystal just smiled innocently as she sat on her knees,

"Venga. Vamos a despertar a mamá y papá. (Come on. Let's wake mummy and daddy.)" Crystal stated as she raced out of the room and Cole looked at the time. 8:00 am. So much for a sleep in.

Crystal ran into her parents' room and Climbed on the bed,

"¡Momia! ¡Papi! ¡Despierta! ¡Es el día de los muertos!

(Mummy! Daddy! Wake up! It's Day of the Dead!)" Crystal shouted as she shook her parents. It was her mother 1st who opened her blue eyes,

"Buenos días cariño. (Good morning baby.)" Louisa gently stated as she faced her daughter, "¿Cómo estás siempre tan temprano? (How are you always up so early?)" Louisa asked with a smile,

"¿Y por qué debes despertar a todos cuando lo haces? (And why must you wake everyone up when you do?)" Cole asked as he dragged himself in,

"Buenos días cariño. (Good morning sweetie.)" Louisa smiled,

"Mañana. (Morning.)" Cole replied tiredly,

"¿Por qué no se está despertando papá? (Why isn't daddy waking up?)" Crystal asked,

"Porque no quiere panqueques. (Because he doesn't want pancakes.)" Louisa whispered. Cole heard and his eyes popped open,

"¿Has olvidado? Mamá siempre hace tortitas en el Día de los Muertos. (Did you forget? Mummy always makes pancakes on Day of the Dead.)" Crystal giggled,

"Me habría recordado si alguien no me hubiera despertado tan pronto. (I would've remembered if a certain someone didn't wake me up so early.)" Cole replied,

"Venga. (Come on.)" Louisa smiled as she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, with 2 hungry children following her.

In the kitchen, Cole and Crystal were happily munching on their pancakes when Lou walked in,

"Morning." Lou greeted,

"Good morning sleepy head." Louisa replied, revealing her Spanish accent,

"Happy Day of the Dead!" Crystal stated, mouth full of pancake,

"Crystal. No hables con la boca llena por favor. (Crystal. Don't speak with your mouth full please.)" Louisa reminded. Crystal swallowed her mouthful and gave a smile.

After breakfast, Cole was helping Crystal with the decorations. Crystal was sitting on Cole's shoulders as she tried to put up the decorated skull masks she and Cole made,

"Un poco más alto por favor. (A little higher please.)" Crystal requested,

"Tendrás que levantarte entonces. (You'll have to stand up then.)" Cole replied,

"No me dejes. (Don't drop me.)" Crystal stated as she stood up on her brother's shoulders. Lou walked in to see the little stunt,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you 2 doing?" Lou asked as he rushed over and lifted Crystal off Cole's shoulders,

"I couldn't reach." Crystal explained, clueless to why her father was worried,

"If he dropped you, you could've gotten seriously hurt." Lou explained,

"I wouldn't of dropped her." Cole replied,

"Accidents happen." Lou explained,

"How else could I get these up there?" Crystal asked,

"Ask my or your mother." Lou explained,

"But I want to put them up." Crystal replied,

"Here." Lou replied as he picked up Crystal. Crystal placed the masks in their place before being placed back on the floor, "Come on. Why don't you 2 help your mother in the kitchen?" Lou suggested and the 2 children ran off.

Louisa was in the kitchen, blond hair tied back, as she hummed and prepared the family dinner,

"Mamá, papá dijo que te ayudara. (Mummy, daddy said to help you out.)" Crystal explained,

"De acuerdo. (Ok.)" Louisa replied,

"¿Por qué estás haciendo la cena ahora? Solo desayunamos no hace mucho. (Why are you making dinner now? We only had breakfast not long ago.)" Cole asked,

"Porque estoy haciendo recetas que toman mucho tiempo para cocinar. (Because I'm making recipes that take a very long time to cook.)" Louisa explained.

Later that day, Cole and Crystal were running through the streets, looking at all the sights that the Day of the Dead festival offered before going back home to get ready for the family dinner,

"No lo olvides Los quiero a ambos en su mejor ropa. (Don't forget. I want you both in your best clothing.)" Louisa called,

"De acuerdo. (Okay.)" The 2 children replied. Later, Cole came out in a grey button down shirt, black pants and his black sneakers as well as his already long hair slicked back,

"Dad. Why do I need my hair like this?" Cole asked,

"Because it makes you look your best." Lou replied, dressed in a grey suit

"I look stupid." Cole sulked,

"Bueno, creo que te ves guapo. (Well I think you look handsome.)" Louisa stated as she walked in dressed in a white shirt that had shoulder straps and ruffles along the top, purple gypsy skirt and black flats and her hair in a side bun with a large flower in it,

"¿Crees que a la abuela le gustarán nuestros nuevos trajes este año? (Do you think Grandma will like our new outfits this year?)" Crystal asked, dressed in a white shirt, pink gypsy skirt and black sneakers and her hair like her mothers but with a pink flower,

"Estoy seguro de que ella los amará. (I'm sure she'll love them.)" Louisa replied,

"Siguen mejorando cada año. (They keep on getting better and better each year.)" Lou added.

Soon, the entire Brookestone family was gathered at the altar that contained photos of family members that had passed. Under each photo was an offering or 2. Crystal looked over the photos, at all the family she never got to meet. Her Grandma noticed this and walked over to the tiny child,

"Hola pequeño. (Hello little one.)" Abuela greeted,

"Hola abuela. (Hi Grandma.)" Crystal chimed, looking up at the light brown eyes of the grandmother,

"¿Echando un vistazo a nuestra familia somos nosotros? (Having a look at our family are we?)" Abuela questioned,

"Mamá dijo que cada año en este día, todos en el altar viajan desde la tierra de los muertos hasta aquí. ¿Crees que vendrán esta noche? (Mummy said that each year on this day, everyone on the altar travels from the land of the dead to here. Do you think they'll come tonight?)" Crystal asked,

"Sé que vendrán. (I know they'll come.)" Abuela replied,

"Mientras recordemos a los que se han ido, coloquen su foto en el altar. (As long as we remember those who have left and place their photo on the altar.)" Cole quoted his mother as he walked in and went over to the 2 ladies,

"Veo que tu mamá te ha enseñado bien. (I see your mum has taught you well.)" Abuela stated,

"Mamá siempre nos ha contado historias del día de los muertos. (Mummy have always told us stories of Day of the Dead.)" Crystal explained, "¿Así que no importa qué, siempre vienen? (So no matter what, they always come?)" Crystal questioned,

"Mientras los recordemos, vendrán sin importar nada. (As long as we remember them, they will come no matter what.)" Abuela explained. Crystal looked at the altar and smiled,

"Ahí estás tú. (There you to are.)" Louisa stated as she walked in, "Hablando con la familia somos nosotros? (Having a talk to the family are we?)" she added,

"¿Puedes hablar con ellos? (You can talk to them?)" Cole asked,

"Hago. (I do.)" Louisa replied as she went up to the others,

"¿Te escuchan? (Do they hear you?)" Crystal asked,

"Se dirigen a nuestro mundo, dudo que no puedan oírnos. (They make their way to our world, I doubt they can't hear us.)" Louisa explained.

 **((Time skip a couple of years))**

Cole, Crystal and Lou walked through the streets of their hometown,

"I still can't believe Master Wu allowed us to come back for Day of the Dead." Crystal stated,

"It's because you asked." Cole replied,

"And why did you ever ask?" Crystal asked,

"Because Day of the Dead would always come in the middle of a battle I couldn't leave. But I'd do what I could." Cole replied,

"Come on you 2. Your Abuela will be excited to see the 2 of you." Lou stated and then, as if on cue,

"Crystal! Cole!" A voice boomed. Cole and Crystal turned to see their warm-hearted Abuela,

"Abuela!" Crystal and Cole called back. Abuela gave the 2 a hug…and a bunch of kisses,

"Ha sido demasiado largo. (It has been way to long.)" Abuela stated,

"Tiene. (It has.)" Crystal agreed,

"Venga. Los otros han estado esperando. (Come on. The others have been waiting.)" Abuela stated as she lead the 3 into the house.

Later that day, Crystal managed to sneak away to the altar. She looked over at all of her missing family members, most she never got to meet, until, she saw the bottom row where a photo of someone every special sat. Crystal knelt down so she sat on her knees and was at eye level of the photo,

"Hola mamá. Te extraño. (Hi mum. I miss you.)" Crystal stated, tears forming in her eyes,

"Looks like we had the same idea." Cole stated as he walked in,

"I miss her." Crystal stated as a tear fell down face,

"I miss her too but don't forget, she's here with us today. That's the magic of Day of the Dead. Don't forget what mum told us all those years ago." Cole explained,

"That they always come, no matter what." Crystal stated. Cole looked at the photo of Louisa,

"Hola mamá. (Hi mum.)" Cole greeted. 2 siblings talked to Louisa and little did they know, Louisa sat in front of them, smiling as she listened to their stories,

"Yo también te extraño a mis hijos y te amaré por siempre y siempre. (I miss you too my children and I'll forever and always love you.)" Louisa replied with her smile that the siblings missed.

 **I hope y'alls enjoyed and thank you SO much again for the support you've given me. Please review and as always…HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


End file.
